musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Shark Tale Soundtrack
Songs "Car Wash" (Shark Tale Mix) *Written by Norman Whitfield *Contains additional lyrics by Missy Elliott *Performed by Christina Aguilera featuring Missy Elliott *Produced by Missy Elliott and Ron Fair *Christina Aguilera appears courtesy of The RCA Records Label *Missy Elliott appearts courtesy of The Gold Mind/Elektra Records Contains a sample of "Car Wash" *Performed by Rose Royce *Courtesy of Geffen Records *Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Theme from Jaws" *Written by John Williams "Ready, Ready" *Written by Omarr Rambert and Mare Kinchen *Performed by O.Banga *Courtesy of Overbrook Productions "Baby Got Back" *Written by Anthony Ray *Performed by Sir Mix-a-Lot *Courtesy of American Recordings, LLC & The Island Def Jam Music Group *Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Far as We Felt Like Goin'" *Written by Kenny Noland and Bob Crewe *Performed by The Pussycat Dolls *Courtesy of A&M Records *Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Three Little Birds" *Written by Bob Marley *Performed by Sean Paul and Ziggy Marley *Produced by Stephen Marley *Sean Paul appears courtesy of VP Music Group, Inc./Atlantic Records *Ziggy Marley appears courtesy of The RCA Victor Group, a Unit of BMG Music *Original recording performed by Bob Marley *Courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group *Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Ladies Night" *Written by Robert Bell, Ronald Bell, George Brown, Meekaaeel Muhammed, Claydes Smith, James Taylor, Dennis Thomas and Earl Toon *Performed by Kool & The Gang *Courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group *Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Ooh Child" *Written by Stan Vincent *Performed by The Five Stairsteps *Courtesy of Buddah Records *Under license from BMG Film & TV Music "Gold Digger" *Written by Alonzo Lee, Shamar Daugherty, Christopher Bridges, Bobby Wilson and Arbie Wilson *Performed by Ludacris featuring Bobby V. and Lil' Fate *Produced by The Trak Starz *Ludacris and Lil' Fate appear courtesy of Disturbing Tha Peace/Def Jam South *Bobby V. appears courtesy of Disturbing Tha Peace Records "Movin' on up" Written by Janet Dubois and Jeff Barry The Prince (Wubble-U Remix) Written by Lee Thompson, Dan Woodgate (as Daniel Woodgate), Carl Smyth, Suggs (as Graham McPherson), Chris Foreman (as Christopher Foreman), , Mark Bedford and Mike Barson (as Michael Barson) Performed by Madness Courtesy of Virgin Records Limited & Warner Bros. Records Inc. By Arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing Wind beneath My Wings Written by Larry Henley and Jeff Silbar Got to Be Real Written by David Foster, David Paich and Cheryl Lynn Performed by Mary J. Blige featuring Will Smith Produced by Andre Harris & Vidal Davis Mary J. Blige appears courtesy of Geffen Records Will Smith appears courtesy of Overbrook Music Set It Off Written by Steve Standard Secret Love Written by Phillip White (as Phillip "Whitey" White), Jared Gosselin and Samantha Jade Gibbs Performed by Joanna 'JoJo' Levesque (as JoJo) Produced by Whitey and Jared JoJo appearts courtesy of Da Family/Blackground Whoomp! (There It Is) Written by Stephen Gibson and Cecil Glenn Good Foot Written by Justin Timberlake and Tim Mosley (as Timothy Z. Mosley) Performed by Justin Timberlake and Tim Mosley (as Timbaland) Produced by Tim Mosley (as Timbaland) Justin Timberlake appears courtesy of Jive Records Timbaland appears courtesy of Blackground Records Yakety Sax Written by Boots Randolph and James Rich Performed by Boots Randolph Courtesy of Columbia Records By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Mack the Knife Written by Kurt Weill, Bertolt Brecht and Marc Blitzstein Can't Wait Written by Harvey Mason Jr., Damon Thomas, Antonio Dixon, Eric Dawkins and Steven L. Russell (as Steve Russell) Performed by Avant Courtesy of Magic Johnson / Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises A Little Less Conversation (Junkie XL Remix) Written by Mac Davis and Billy Strange Performed by Elvis Presley Courtesy of BMG Strategic Marketing Group Under license from BMG Film & TV Music Get It Together Written by Drew Ramsey, Shannon Sanders, India.Arie (as India Arie Simpson), Dana Johnson and Mel Johnson Performed by India.Arie Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Sweet Kind of Life Written by Jimmy Jam (as James Harris III), Terry Lewis, Cheryl Lynn, Bobby Ross Avila, Issiah J. Avila, Tony Tolbert and Big Jim Wright (as James Q. Wright) Performed by Cheryl Lynn Produced by Jimmy Jam & Terry Lewis In da Club Written by Michael Elizondo, 50 Cent and Andre Young I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch) Written by Brian Holland, Lamont Dozier and Eddie Holland (as Edward Holland, Jr.) Performed by The Four Tops Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises U Can't Touch This Written by Rick James (as James Johnson), M.C. Hammer (as Kirk Burrell) and Alonzo Miller Lies & Rumors Written by Proof (as D. Holton), Kon Artis (as D. Porter), Swift (as O. Moore), Kuniva (as V. Carlisle), Bizarre (as R. Johnson) and M. Chavarria Performed by D12 D12 appears courtesy of Shady / Interscope Records